


Who You Gonna Call

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: You've never seen Ghostbusters. Dean decides to remedy the situation.





	Who You Gonna Call

“Mother pus bucket!” Dean yelled. Startled, you jumped to your feet to see what the hunter was hollering about.

You found him standing in the library, rubbing his shin, a slightly irritated look on his face.

“You okay?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he grumbled. “I ran into the stupid chair.”

“What did you just yell?” you laughed. “I’ve never heard you use that particular swear word before.”

“Mother pus bucket?” Dean said. “Bill Murray? Ghostbusters?”

“Never seen it,” you shrugged.

“Excuse me?” Dean gasped. “Are you joking?”

“No,” you replied. “I’ve never seen it.”

“Well, we’re gonna have to fix that,” he grumbled. He took your hand, walking down the hallway toward his room so quickly you could barely keep up, causing you to stumble several times. He dragged you into his room, pointing at the bed, gesturing for you to sit. He grabbed a DVD off the shelf in his room, put it in the player and joined you on the bed, remote in hand.

“Every hunter should watch this movie,” he said. “There’s some good stuff in here. Some of it’s kind of ridiculous, but most of it is good.” He hit play.

The next two hours were a blur. You liked the movie, in fact you found it kind of fun and enjoyable to watch, but you were more interested in watching Dean. It was obvious he loved the movie; he kept quoting it, until you punched him in the arm, exasperated. He laughed at almost everything, despite the fact that he’d surely seen it multiple times. You weren’t sure you would have enjoyed it as much if you hadn’t watched it with him. By the time it was over, you were laughing just as hard as he was.

You collapsed to the bed as the credits started to roll, exhausted. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had so much fun. You closed your eyes and tried to catch your breath. When you opened them, Dean was leaning over you, smiling.

“Did you like the movie?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you said. You stared into those gorgeous green eyes of his, mesmerized. On impulse, you fisted your hands in his t-shirt, yanked him against you, and kissed him.

When you finally broke apart, Dean had a hopeful, yet confused expression on his face.

“Are we -?” he muttered.

“Well, we were,” you murmured. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“Hell yeah, I want to,” Dean said. “Do you?”

Your answer was to slide your hands under Dean’s shirt, pushing it up until you were able to tug it over his head. You ran your hands over his bare skin and rained tender kisses over his chest.

Dean held your head between his hands, tilting it to the side, assaulting your neck, sucking deep marks into your skin. He pushed your legs open with his knee and laid between your legs, his hips thrusting into yours, his growing arousal apparent as his body moved against yours.

You wrapped a leg around his waist, holding him tight against you, the two of you grinding against each other, moaning and gasping, your kisses turning desperate and needy. Two sets of hands pushed and pulled at the clothes still covering your bodies, teeth gnashed, tongues licked, mouths smashed together as the heat between you built and built until you knew this could only end one way.

Dean entered you with a low grunt, hard and fast, filling you completely. You moaned, your hips coming off of the bed to take him in as deep as possible, his cock sliding against your sweet spot with every thrust.

The sex was quick, but very good. Better than good. You and Dean lay tangled together afterward, arms around each other, exchanging slow, easy kisses.

“Did you like the movie?” he murmured.

You nodded, giggling quietly. “Yeah,” you replied. “And if it’s gonna end like this every time, I vote we watch it every day.”

Dean smiled and pulled you into a tight hug. “Who you gonna call?” he chuckled.

“Dean Winchester,” you laughed.


End file.
